For My Mama
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Hana wilt iets doen voor moederdag, maar alles gaat niet zoals hij had gedacht . Kan de dag toch nog goed eindigen ?


**Story Titel ! : For My Mama**

**Koppels : YohxAnna**

**Waar gaat het over : Hana wilt iets doen voor moederdag , maar alles gaat niet zoals hij had gedacht . Kan de dag toch nog goed eindigen ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: /**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>Hana keek met grote ogen naar de kalender, het is vandaag de dag . Hana heeft er hard aangewerkt, dus het zal zijn moeder erg blij maken . Hana ging van de stoel, als hij een groot dienblad vast had . Het ontbijt waar hij hard aan heeft gewerkt, ziet er mooi en lekker uit dus zijn moeder zal zeker blij mee zijn .<p>

Als hij voorzichtig de trappen op ging, en probeert niks te laten vallen . Komt hij de kamer in van zijn moeder en vader, beide sliepen nog rustig . Dus Hana ging voorzichtig de kamer binnen ." Mama gelukkig moederdag . " Zeide Hana maar hij zag niet, de paar schoenen waar hij over viel . Dus viel hij en alles valde op grond, en het eten viel op het bed . Yoh schreeuwde als hij hete koffie voelde, en Anna werd wakker als ze koud fruitsap voelde .

Ze keek naar Hana, en Hana voelde zich heel klein worden ." Sorry ? "

Even later zat Hana in de hoek, zijn moeder was iets aan het lezen . En Yoh was even naar de winkel, Hana wou mee maar Yoh wilt dat hij zijn moeder gezelschap houd . Maar hoe kun je iemand, gezelschap houden als die nog kwaad op u is . Dat was Hana 's grote vraag, zijn moeder gaapte en stond op ." Ik ga even liggen, wees niet te ondeugend . " Zeide ze .

En ging de kamer uit, Hana zuchte vervelend en keek rond . Toen zag hij de stofzuiger, en kreeg de idee om het huis schoon te maken . Dat maakt zijn moeder zeker blij ! Als Hana de stofzuiger pakte, stak hij die in . En deed de ding aan, het ging allemaal heel gemakkelijk .Tot hij de magazine van zijn moeder in zoog .

Hana was doods stil ... " Dat was mam 's favoriete ." Even later kwam Anna onder, als ze groot lawaai hoorde . Ze stond op en ging naar onder ." Wat is die nu mee bezig ? " Als ze onder kwam, zag ze de stofzuiger helemaal kapot . Haar favoriete magazine was helemaal gescheurd, en haar zoon zat onder het stof . Zoals de hele vloer .

" Hey mama ik heb je magazine gered ." Zeide hij met een nerveus glimlach .

Dezen avond keken de familie TV, Hana zuchte als hij de saai progamma keek . Zijn ouders waren helemaal er in, zijn vader wou naar een koekje grijpen . Maar de bord was leeg ." Ik ga nieuwe halen ." Zeide hij maar Hana was eerder ." Ik ga wel ! " Zeide hij en nam het bord en ging naar de keuken, Yoh glimlachte en Anna bleef naar de TV kijken .

Als Hana in de keuken kwam, keek hij waar de koeken stonden . Als hij zag dat het boven lag , nam hij een stoel . En klom er op, maar kreeg de koeken niet in zijn greep . Hij keek rond als hij iets vond, dat hij hoger kwam . Hij zag zijn bal, die hij in de keuken had laten liggen . Het was stevig dus hij zal het niet kapot maken .

Hana ging van de stoel en nam de bal, en zette het op de stoel . En ging op de bal staan, om de koeken te pakken . Maar toen ...

Yoh en Anna schrokken van de geluid, en rende de keuken in . Ze zagen Hana op de grond, met een stoel over ver gevallen . De koekjes zak open, en een paar glazen op grond ." Whoops ." Zeide hij Yoh zuchte en Anna keek boos ." Hana wat heb je nu weer gedaan ! " Zeide ze en ging naar hem toe . En nam hem op ." Je hebt de hele dag, niks anders gedaan dan maar dingen breken . Je had zelfs gewond kunnen zijn ! Waarom begrijp je het dan nog niet ! "

Hana kreeg tranen in zijn ogen, en rende de kamer uit . En ging naar zijn eigen kamer, en bleef er in huilen . Waarom begrijp zijn moeder het dan niet, dat hij iets aardigs wou doen . Waarom doet hij nou alles verkeerd .

Even later klopte er iemand op de deur, Hana antwoorden niet hij weet wie het is ." Hana ? " De stem klonk anders, maar het is de zelfde persoon ." Hana ? Mag ik binnen komen ? " Hana wou ja knikken, maar weet dat zijn moeder het niet kan zien ." Ja ." Zeide hij klein Anna kwam binnen, en sloot de deur achter haar . En ging op Hana 's bed zitten .

" Hana lieverd het spijt me dat ik heb geschreeuwd, ik weet dat je het beste wou doen . Maar ... " Ze was even stil, ze keek als Hana haar volgt . Hij volgt als hij naar haar keek ." Ik wil niet dat je zelf pijn doet, dezen dag is nog niet eens speciaal ." Zeide ze ." Jawel het is moederdag, de juf zegt dat je iets moet doen voor je mama . "

Anna zuchte en sloot haar ogen ." Maar ik heb het niet nodig ." Hana keek naar haar met groten ogen, en ze keek terug naar hem . " Als ik jou hier elke dag bij mij heb, dat maakt me het gelukkigste moeder . Dezen dag moet niks speciaals voor komen, als we de hele jaar samen iets kunnen doen . "

Ze gaf Hana een kusje op de wang ." Kom je ook mee even TV kijken, of wil je blijven slapen ? "Vroeg ze ." Nee ik kom ook naar onder ." Als ze op stonden, en naar de deur gaan . Liet Hana haar hand los ." Wacht ." Zeide hij en ging naar zijn nachtkastje, en haalde een tekening uit . En gaf het aan Anna .

Anna keek naar de tekening, het was haar, Hana en Yoh . En boven stond familie, en fijne moederdag in groten letters . Ze glimlachte en gaf Hana een dikken knuffel en een kus ." Dank je ." Zeide ze en beide gingen naar onder met een glimlach .

* * *

><p><strong>Gelukkig moederdag ! Ik voel me al een beetje beter, en met moederdag voel ik dat ik . Fanfics moet schrijven ! <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
